<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poisoned Apple by lonercat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473339">Poisoned Apple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonercat/pseuds/lonercat'>lonercat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, But for a few minutes, M/M, Poison, Rivals, Spoiler Character - Freeform, Spoilers for chapter 5, as expected from snow white amirite, but it's not sexual so im not sure if i should tag this, i dont want to spoil too much sorry, i really dont know how to tag this enlighten me please, i should have tagged that first sorry, look who's already butchering neige's character that we know nothing about!, made up personality, many references to snow white, probably noncon/dubcon, should this count as angst?, sleeping, spoiler - Freeform, stalker tendencies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:23:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonercat/pseuds/lonercat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neige and Vil are chosen as the models of a commercial for an exclusive, time-limited product for a make-up brand. Vil is less than thrilled to have to share his time with the proclaimed fairest of them all, Neige.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neige LeBlanche/Vil Schoenheit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poisoned Apple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am aware that’s been barely a day after Neige was revealed (with the 0.2 minutes of screen time he had for an ad in-universe) meaning I have no knowledge about his true personality nor any other information (not even his eye color for twisted’s sake).</p><p>So I am extremely thankful that you decided to click on this baseless story. It’s my own pure self-indulgence. I’m sorry for butchering neige’s character if he ends up being as sweet as his original counterpart (which is most likely, I mean look at kalim) but I am really obsessed with this idea. Forgive me in advance.</p><p>And since we don’t know the official Romanization of his name (Revanche/Leblanche/LeBlanche/Lubanche/I’ve seen so many I lost count) I’ll keep it this way because I like it the most (again, self-indulgence) and change it once we have an official source for the spelling. Of course, since they have yet to interact, idk how neige would address vil nor the other way around, so I’ll change it once hopefully they mention it when the rest of the pomefiore chapter is released.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vil had been in a bad mood since this morning. Actually his bad mood can be traced to way back a few months, when his manager announced he had been chosen as the image for a famous make-up brand “Queen Snow” for a commercial. It’s not bad news in itself, of course, with his beauty, he’s a to-go choice for this prestigious brand and to promote this new product.</p><p>However, to feature the essence of the product “Apple Poison” - a lipstick- initially available in two shades, one to highlight the innocence of the user and the other to evoke a more seductive feeling. Two models were requested, those who fitted these needed characteristics. One being none other than world-class model Vil Schoenheit himself, and the other, being the aptly named ‘fairest of them all’ Neige Leblanche.</p><p>Vil, being a professional, accepted the opportunity. He would not let his disdain for the younger influencer affect his career, after all, being this prestigious brand image model would certainly earn him more status and open the doors to more contracts in the future. And on the plus side, being compared directly to Neige would finally make the world understand who <em>really </em>is the fairest of them all.</p><p>Even with his scheme of letting his talent and professional charm win against Neige, he still did not like being around him. That sweetly sick smile, seemingly cheerful disposition and his show-off caring side did not sit well with Vil at all.</p><p>Like in that exact moment, just when Vil was going over his script over his head, concentrated and emphasizing on his proper tone, posture and performance while waiting for the make-up artist, Neige just appeared in front of him out of thin air, holding two sparkly red beverages, one of them slightly tilted towards Vil.</p><p>“It’s an honour to work with you, Vil-san!” His cheery tone almost made Vil click his tongue in annoyance.</p><p>“Neige,” Vil nodded, acknowledging the younger’s presence, “I hope you give your best in this shooting as well.”</p><p>“I plan to do so,” Neige shyly replied, looking down bashfully, “but being next to Vil-san is nerve-wracking, since your beauty is truly unparalleled.”</p><p>Vil felt a huge lump in his throat, forcefully going down to his chest. <em>How dare he? Mock me in my own face? He knows he’s currently number one in beauty and yet… </em></p><p>“Do not praise the enemy,” Vil stated, turning his head menacingly and finally looking at his younger co-star in the eye, “you won’t gain anything from acting nice to a rival. Rather than spouting empty compliments you should use that energy to improve yourself instead.”</p><p>“I don’t…” Neige stammered, frightened at Vil’s less than favourable reaction, “I do not see Vil-san as my enemy.” He bit his lip, uncertain, batting long eyelashes while looking up at Vil’s condescending stare. “I admire Vil-san very much. I know how extremely talented you are, and I strive to be someone like you in the future.”</p><p>“Well, everyone with two eyes can see that,” Vil rolled his eyes, “but hoping to be like someone else or trying to copy them to achieve the same results will ultimately end up in wasted efforts.” Taking pity on the already dripping beverage offered to him, Vil took it in his own hands. “Find your own strength and fight with the best of your own abilities. Although this is all groundless advice since you have reached so far already.”</p><p>Neige shook his head, the bright smile had already returned to his face, “I will keep Vil-san’s words engraved to my heart. Being more experienced than me, of course this is a valuable lesson for me. Thank you, Vil-san.”</p><p>
  <em>Ugh, his niceness is the worst. Who thanks another for giving him a lecture?</em>
</p><p>“If you consider so,” Vil raised his eyebrow at Neige, who looked up at him with big, round, honey eyes, following his every movement, from the slender fingers fiddling with the straw, until he placed it between his delicate lips, taking a sip.</p><p>“It’s apple flavored,” Neige commented, smiling and taking a sip of his own, “it’s a brand new soda, and I wanted Vil-san to taste it. It’s my favourite one so far!”</p><p>“I’m familiar,” Vil sighed, “it’s impossible not to see your ad everywhere promoting this drink.”</p><p>Neige giggled.</p><p>“Vil-san…”</p><p>He started, but was cut short when the makeup artist called out his name from the other side of the small room.</p><p>“Go,” Vil dismissed him with a hand gesture as well, since the makeup artist assigned to him had arrived too.</p><p>With an earnest smile, Neige bowed and left.</p><p>Vil felt an unreasonable irritation. Neige’s niceness was overbearing. He even kept that kind smile while they applied his makeup, eyes meeting Vil’s lavender ones through the mirror occasionally.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The shooting was completely done in one take, the director was delighted at his choice of actors, since they followed every command and made the commercial a success in a shorter time than scheduled.</p><p>Neige acted so smoothly, his innocence shining through, moving his light pink lips oh so delicately to showcase the essence of the product, and Vil was not behind by any means, his playful expression featuring the deep purple lips in contrast evoking a mature image. “Apple and Poison”. Just like the director wished.</p><p>The energetic Neige kept moving around, suggesting to take trial photographs for the billboards (that was scheduled for another day), however, Vil felt strangely fatigued (which was unusual for a simple shooting, his own daily regime being harsher than this), to the point of fainting in the conveniently placed sofa in his and Neige’s shared dressing room once the director gave a ten-minute break.</p><p>“Vil-san,” Neige smiled at the figure laying down in front of him, “for all the harshness you show, you can be so naïve at times.”</p><p>He kneeled in front of the face of the model, faintly brushing off some lose strands of gold and purple locks.</p><p>“The most beautiful,” Neige muttered, tracing his fingers from Vil’s forehead, gracefully traveling down to outline his eyebrows with his thumb, going south to touch his closed lavender eyelids, careful enough to not smudge the makeup (which was not too difficult), his index fingers passing the golden tip of his nose, to delineate the slim, pink blushed cheeks and finally graced the plump, deep purple painted lips.</p><p>“The fairest of them all, indeed,” he chuckled, “is you Vil-san.”</p><p>“I felt so happy when you told me that I was your rival,” Neige spoke, hand still cupping Vil’s cheek, thumb tracing the outline of his lips, fondly staring at the sleeping model, “That means that you think of me at least a little.”</p><p>“I also think of you, everyday actually.” he confessed, still smitten, confident that Vil wouldn’t wake up just yet.</p><p>“Like in that old fairytale, I hope I can be your prince. The prince that breaks the curse.”</p><p>He closed his eyes, a small tear prickling out, his light pink lips ghosting over deep purple ones.</p><p>“I love you, so much.”</p><p>Neige used his thumb to part Vil’s lips, then closed the distance to fit his own, pouring all his feelings in that one kiss.</p><p>Once separated when Neige took enough distance and stood up, as if it was magic, Vil slowly opened his eyelids, effectively waking up.</p><p>“Vil-san!” Neige had a practiced worried look on his face, “are you okay?”</p><p>Vil slowly moved his head side to side, recalling everything until now. The shooting was a success, he felt unexplainably tired, then collapsed in the dressing room. He felt just fine all of the sudden after waking up; was this the result of the stress getting to him?</p><p>“I am, no need to worry,” Vil answered, standing up. Neige gestured to help him up, but was rejected with an extended palm in his direction, preventing him to touch.</p><p>“The director gave us ten minutes,” Vil eyed Neige head to toe, who just stared up at him with a polite smile, “how many have passed already?”</p><p>“About eight?” Neige answered with his hands behind his back, fingers around the other wrist rather harshly, to contain himself and show no reaction to Vil’s previous rejection.</p><p>“We should be retouching our makeup,” Vil commented, sparing a glance to himself in the nearby mirror, still looking as pristine as before; but something inside him told him to get away from the room as soon as possible.</p><p>“Certainly,” Neige nodded, smile as bright as ever while he followed Vil out of the dressing room.</p><p>He shouldn’t be afraid of someone like Neige, but something about his dark stare earlier alerted Vil.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After finishing the trial photoshoot, Vil immediately went to grab the discarded drink he had received from Neige before. He had just taken a sip, so it was mostly full. He’d have Rook and Trey, as well himself analyzing this peculiar liquid once he went back to Night Raven College. Vil did not detected it at first, but certainly, the taste of poison mixed with apple flavor lingered on his mouth right before he fainted.</p><p>“Thank you for your hard work, Vil-san,” Neige again, appeared in front of him out of nowhere, brightly looking at him.</p><p>“Likewise,” Vil responded, not wanting to be rude but still highly aware of the portrayal of the innocent younger influencer. “We’ll be seeing each other often, since this is only the beginning of the campaign. Keep taking care of yourself until this is over; I won’t allow any mishaps, not even with you as my co-star.”</p><p>“Duly noted,” and there was that closed-eye sweet smile, “take care as well, Vil-san. I’m looking forward until next time.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While he was busy texting Rook to pick him up and get to the lab as soon as possible, he didn’t notice Neige carefully switching the beverages, walking away and disposing of the one he had stolen at once.</p><p>“I am really looking forward to see you next time, Vil-san,” Neige muttered as his dark honey eyes watched the sparkly red liquid spill through the drain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea how modeling nor the entertainment world works this is just a projection of the Hollywood-shaped impression that I have, so it’s not accurate. Another apology for that. I did mention this is pure self-indulgence.  </p><p>Again I am so sorry for this creepy stalker neige (I thought it would be interesting) I feel a teeny tiny guilty for ruining snow white for everyone, myself included. Im 60% sure neige-kun will be super sweet and cute as the original, but let’s see. </p><p>Thank you very much for making it this far! I hope you found this at least a little interesting &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>